In the Service of A Friend
by DawnsEmbrace 11
Summary: Since her infancy American witch, Astoria Greengrass has been betrothed to the infamous Draco Malfoy. However when the time comes for her to marry him, she can't even with her family's future and status riding on the union. Some people are self sacrificing. Astoria is not, yet her dear friend Caroline is. A plan is conceived, because it is not like Malfoy has ever seen Astoria.
1. Chapter 1

For the record I do not own anything that you recognize. That is Rowling's handy-work. I am just here to play in the sand. Please read and review.

My best friend Astoria Greengrass was lying in a heap in the middle of her bed wracking with sobs. She had just been told that she was going to be sent to England to marry some pureblood elitist. She wasn't crying because of how different England would be from the wizarding world of Boston Massachusetts. She was crying because she had found the love of her life and he was not British. All throughout school she had been in a relationship with Blake Fields, a dashing young, pureblood wizard. Her parents had always approved. It was due to this approval that Astoria could not understand why she was currently being forced to marry this Draco Malfoy.

I quickly strode over to the bed and rubbed my hand on her back soothingly. "Shhh Tor, we will find some way to fix this. What does your father think?" I say with a nurturing tone. She picked up her dirty blonde head and looked at me through puffy blue eyes.

"Caroline there is no way to fix this! Father tried to find a way out of the agreement. It was made before I was even born…. But he couldn't that Malfoy man would not budge. My father tried to reason him, but the contract is legally signed there is no loop hole," she broke between sobs. I looked at her tear stained face trying to come up with a quick fix that would have her back planning her future with Blake, but my mind was blank. I did the only thing I could I pulled her into the warmest hug I could muster. She cried into my blouse for what felt like hours.

We heard deliberate, hurried steps coming down the hall. I craned my neck to look at the large oak doors that led out of the room, sure of who it was that was about to walk through them. Quite suddenly Blake burst through the doors. I had guessed right. Astoria lifted her head off of my shoulders and looked at her tall, dark haired love. He quickly grabbed her in his arms and kissed her quite askew curly hair.

"Astoria, babe, stop crying I know how to fix all of this," he said confidently. She stepped back slightly from his embrace and tilted her head up to stare into his hazel eyes.

"What… how?" she said with a tinge of hope in her voice. He gave her a loving smile and continued.

"We will leave right now. Pack your things lets go to Vegas or Atlantic City we can be married within the hour. Then there is no way that they can make you go. Who cares what some people thousands of miles away say or do? All that matters is that we are together," he rambled out. I smile graced my lips from where I was still sitting on Astoria's king sized bed.

She was searching for words she didn't know how to answer his proposal. Her heart was screaming yes while her traditional, pureblood mind was yelling a definite no. She gaped for a few minutes before clinging to Blake once again.

"I just can't. Do you now the shame it would bring to the family? I can't do that. My parents would be ruined and yours too for that matter. My father's brother lives in England with his family. They are friends with the Malfoys. I mean my cousin Daphne was in the same year as Draco. I can't imagine what this elopement would do to them…. I want to so bad, but I can't. I couldn't live with myself for being so selfish," she declared. Blake opened his mouth to retaliate, but the words wouldn't come. She was right and he knew it. A deathly silence fell over the room. Astoria and Blake where still in there embrace while I sat running through one million scenarios in my mind on how to help my two friends.

It was with a jolt that I looked up and stared at my reflection in the mirror across the room. I had golden blonde hair and sea green eyes with a fair complexion. I then quickly glanced to Astoria. I had found a way for her. An impossible way that would most likely fail miserably, but I had to try. I jumped out of bed and broke the deathly silence.

"Astoria, have you ever seen your family before or the Malfoys," I questioned.

"No..." she answered feebly. I was about to tell her my plan. Once the words left my lips they could never be taken back and our lives may very well change forever.

"I know how to get you out of this. You can stay her and marry Blake and you guys can be together," I say frantically.

"How, Caroline," he asks with anticipation.

"Simple I will go to England and pretend to be you," I said so easily. It surprised me. I was so willing to commit identity fraud and go to England and marry a man that I had never met who could be abusive or an ass. I didn't even give it a second thought. I had never really had a serious relationship. I was always the friends with the guys never the girlfriend, so it wasn't like I would be leaving behind a bunch of prospects.

"You can't. I won't let you. I refuse to let you throw your life away for me," Astoria rebutted.

"Caroline, Are you mad?" Blake added.

"No I want to. My parents have been dead for just over 2 years, and I have no other family to speak of. You two are the closest thing I have, and I am not going to let you throw everything away for some bullshit contract or silly tradition. They have never seen you before and we have enough of the same features that they will never be the wiser," I explained.

"Are you sure," she said with a tremble.

"Yes. I mean I have always wanted to be you anyways," I said light heartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were not as easily persuaded as my friends. We argued long into the night discussing every possible outcome, especially if we were to fail. Every new outcome seemed to be more horrible than the last, yet I did not falter. They finally agreed. I don't think I have ever received so many hugs in all my life as I did tonight.

I spent every waking moment of the next few days going over the Greengrass family history and customs. I knew it all, even why my, well Astoria's, great great grandfather was forced to leave France two centuries ago. However that was not public information and I should definitely not disclose it to the Malfoys. Soon the day arrived for me to travel alone via the International Floo Network to Malfoy Manner. Apparently it was tradition for the bride to sever the close bond with her family before the wedding so that she may "prepare for married life". It a tradition that I would use to my benefit; I wouldn't have to worry about creating a fake relationship with my parents.

So there I was about to enter the grand, black marble fireplace that sat in the Greengrass foyer. Astoria, her parents, and Blake were all standing there staring at me like I would disappear if they even so much as blinked. But I guess in a way I was. Once I was swallowed by those green magical flames, Caroline Stuart would cease to exist. Well actually her name would continue on, written in an elegant script on a Nevada marriage license that would be validated later this afternoon, when Blake and Astoria said I do. So for all intensive purposes Astoria and I were simply swapping identities. Mr. Greengrass had spent a small fortune to have documents made for me and his daughter. The details he said were the key to success in matters such as these. Matters such as these? I wonder how many cons this man of good breeding and high status has created before. Well here I stood; ready to step onto the grate feeling anxious and awkward. Do I say good-bye or that I will write? I never really learned the proper etiquette for such situations. Suddenly Astoria pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Caroline, you can't do this! You are giving up your life for me," she sobbed into my neck.

"I didn't spend the past few days pulling my hair out to give up now. Don't worry I will be fine," I reply nonchalantly. I can't believe she is crying, well actually I can. It wasn't like she was giving up everything for me? Astoria always had a flare for the dramatics.

"But what if it is awful? What if he is…awful," she continued. I had thought of this many times. Pureblood wizards don't believe in divorce, so no matter how atrocious he may be I am stuck for my entire life.

"Well till death do we part right? After faking an identity I am sure that I can pull off faking my own death, well your death anyways. I feel I have grown very experienced in matters such as these. I doubt it will come to that, how bad can he be," I played. At this Mr. Greengrass, well father, got tight lipped and paled a bit. So it was going to be that bad. "Well I really must be going, can't keep my future hubby waiting, now can I. Have a great life Caroline. Marry Blake and have cute little babies," I say stepping back and into the fire place. They all let out a mix of be careful and thank you dears, but I can't stand the sound of it. So I throw the powder at my feet and assertively say Malfoy Manner, England. I am then consumed by the emerald flames, thus sealing my fate forever.

After what feels like an eternity, my feet finally make contact with the solid hearth of a fireplace. I open my eyes and wait for the faint amount of soot to settle. I see a well lit room with fine looking cream colored furniture and rich decorations. Suddenly a well dressed woman comes into my view. I adjust my powder blue traveling cloak and walk into the room. I am grateful that they have a cleansing charm on the fireplace; I wouldn't want to meet the in-laws with soot on my face. I focus on the woman who is no longer alone. She is around my height with platinum blond hair swept up into an elegant bun. She has a beautiful face that seems to barely have been aged with time. Next to her is a tall man with long blonde hair and a sneer on his face. My eyes dart to the other side of the woman and there is a man who looks to be my age. I look away and back into the warm green eyes of the woman.

"Hello my dear. I am Narcissa Malfoy, but please call me Cissy," she said reaching out to take my arm.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you," I say with a gracious nod towards my soon to be mother-in -law.

"This is my husband, Lucius," she says inclining her head towards her husband. He stares at me with cold, grey eyes.

"Lord Malfoy," I say with a deep appropriate curtsey. I then turn towards the one figure in the room I have been avoiding. I can hear my heart beating frantically in my ears. He is tall well over six feet. He has platinum blonde hair swept to the side and grey eyes just like his fathers. He is rather handsome, I am thankful for that. He could have been ugly, but no, he is not lacking in appearance.

"Astoria," he breathes. If it wasn't so formal it might be really appealing.

"Draco," I reply and sweep into a low curtsey. My eyes meet his: Ocean blue to steel grey. I feel so awkward I am the one to break the simple, yet intimate contact.

"Draco, why don't you show Astoria to her room so that she can change for tea," Narcissa suggests trying to level the situation.

"Certainly mother," he replies and begins to lead me out of the room. I follow obediently. That is after all the most sought after trait of a pureblood wife. What do I say as I leave the room? 'Thanks I feel welcome to the family!' I wisely choose to remain silent, another popular trait for a bride to posess. He is walking steps ahead of me acting as if I am not even there. Once again I am left speechless. We walk silently up the stairs and down a long corridor. He abruptly turns to the second to the last door and enters the room.

It is a beautiful crème colored room with emerald accents and large bay windows. There is an ornate sleigh bed resting up against the wall. I also see glass French doors that lead out to the balcony. On the right I see two doors with silver handles. And on the left wall there is a similar door.

"This is your room with your own closet and bathroom," he says flatly referencing to his right. He awkwardly clears his throat and attempts to walk out of the room.

"What is through there," I ask pointing to the solitary door on the left.

"That door leads to my chambers," he says looking at the floor.

"Oh, I see," I respond by cheeks turning a bright crimson. I just had to ask that, how stupid!

"Well I will leave you to change. You should find something appropriate in the closet. A house elf will come fetch you when tea is ready," he said.

"I see. Are there going to be guests or just your family," I ask so that I can prepare myself. Well the more likely reason I am asking so many questions is because I am suffering from a severe case of word vomit.

"No it will just be you and my mother," he says as if it is common knowledge. "Now I must leave you," he finishes and leaves the room.

"Well what a sweetheart," I say sarcastically and perhaps a little too loudly. I begin to fumble with the silk draw strings of my cloak when my door opens back up slightly. He is suddenly back the black of his suit standing out against the white of my door and the paleness of his skin.

"Did you say something?" he asks smoothly with his icy eyes boring holes into me.

"Um… no," I say feigning innocence.

"Good, that is what I thought but I was just making sure. I didn't want to be rude," he says mockingly with a smirk appearing on his face. Oh so he heard me. He thinks that this little tuff will upset me? Caroline Stuart doesn't ruffle that easy! Wait but Astoria does…. I just nod and smile and he triumphantly closes the door.

I throw my cloak onto the bed angrily. I knew it. He is going to be an insufferable pretty boy with an ego the size of Texas. This is going to be difficult, but I have to stick to the plan. I am Astoria Greengrass of Boston, the perfect pureblood wife. I am Astoria Greengrass soon to be Astoria Malfoy.


End file.
